Brad plays the cupid for Sue and Sean who he adores
by HotChocolate329
Summary: What if Sean did see, Sue and Brad at his apartment complex. With a little help from Brad, they talk and Sue and Sean get their new begining.


I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

Sorry for any possible grammar and spelling errors.

Alternative ending for the scene where Brad and Sue witness Sean hugging a girl at his apartment.

* * *

Sue was a person who always worked according to a plan, like organising a whole lot of events to do during the summer. What she never planned was to fall head over heel in love with her life-long friend who was also her neighbour, Sean Donahue, he was the sweetest, smartest, the most handsome and the most caring person she had ever met in her life. Sean was there whenever she needed help, like when she needed a date or needed saving from a rude teacher.

Sue has had enough, she thought it was high time to express her feelings for Sean; hence she dragged her friend Brad to meet the person who she had started to fall in love. However, destiny had other plans. When they reached his apartment; Sean was hugging a beautiful girl who was tall and extremely sexy. She felt it like a punch in the gut.

* * *

"Who is that?" Brad asked.

Sue felt like her whole world is crashing down, exhaling sharply she thought maybe she was one of Sean's classmates or she can be a date. Her mind was asking herself how am I going to compete with that? While that girl was beautiful, sexy and maybe even smart, Sue was cute, nerdy and awkward, but she leads her life with full happiness which most people didn't have these days. Her courage went down the drain, so she turned to return her apartment ignoring her friend's suggestion and encouraged her to talk to Sean.

"Let's just go back." She said and both of them started walking slowly only to stop by someone who called her name.

* * *

"Sue! Sue! Wait!" Sean called her name while running behind them.

Once he reached them, "Sue! Brad! What are you guys doing here?" He asked them.

"Hey…Sean." Both of them answered him.

Looking at Brad for support Sue started to talk to Sean, "We were just taking a walk you know."

Brad just shrugged and decided that both of them had enough near misses, interruptions and misunderstandings, and to put an end to that. "Actually…Sue here wanted to share some important news with you which she was dying to tell for some time I guess. So, I also tagged along just to give her some company." He winked at Sue while talking to Sean. "OMG! Look at the time. I am already running late. Sean, please walk Sue back to the apartment, because I have a meeting now and I am already late. Sue is already feeling blue these days. See you tomorrow, Sue. Bye Sean! Love you guys!" He quickly ran.

* * *

Sean smiled at Sue. "So Suzy-Q, do you want to have some ice-cream? My treat! Come on now." He dragged her to a nearby café. Thinking that it was the perfect opportunity to talk with Sue.

While he was so excited to take Sue out for ice-cream, he also really wanted to make it as a date than just taking a friend for an ice-cream treat. Then he recalled that Brad mentioning Sue was feeling blue last few days.

He smiled at Sue. "Hey Sue, what's wrong? Are you ok? Do have some problems with lectures?" He kept asking a lot of questions form her.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just Brad being Brad. He just worries about me even for little things. So, how are you? I didn't see you for the past few days. What are you up to?" she asked him just to change the subject.

He glared at Sue. "Seriously? Sue, you are so bad at this. Stop changing the subject and tell me." Sean was very happy that he found Sue at his apartment and now was the perfect time to have their talk. He decided that now is the best time. "So!" he said.

"So," Sue imitated him while smirking and he gave her a cute look.

"Sue…uhhh…..I also wanted to talk to you for a while now, but never got the chance to do so." He hesitated a little.

Sue looked at Sean, eagerly waiting for him to continue. She really prayed that he also wanted to talk about them.

"See the thing is….." He started but stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I started liking this girl."

Sue's face fell, she really wanted him to talk about her and them not some random girl, but quickly pretended that she was excited to listen.

"I have known her for a while now, but I am not sure how she feels about me. For the past few months or you can say years even." He smiled shyly. "I tried to ask her on a date, but then the time was never right and then I got busy with my med school, but now I think I have started to love her Suzy-Q. She is the most beautiful, smart, funny and the happiest person I have ever met in my entire life. I know that she is the one and she is so special. So, what do you think I should do? Should I tell her how I feel or should I continue being her friend until she is ready to talk to me?" he asked. "I mean I don't want to ruin our friendship, but with the days pass I feel like having stronger feelings for her." He sighed.

Sue wanted to cry. Why this keeps happening to me? First the New Year's situation and now this. She felt like she was so unlucky when it comes to love.

"OMG! Really? That is wonderful." She smiled and squeaked pretending to be so happy for her friend. "Of course, you should totally tell her how you feel about her. I mean you have already tried so many times and better not wait for the perfect moment and just go for it, Sean. I am sure she feels the same way about you. You are a great guy any girl will be crazy not to like you." She finished.

"Do you really think so?" He asked with a lot of hope.

"Yes, Sean I know so." She nodded. "Sean, I've known you for my entire life and you are the kindest, trustworthy and the sweetest guy I have ever seen. So, any girl would be lucky to have you and that's why I love you. You are so smart and most importantly you can cook, so yeah she will say yes." She kept talking from the heart why that girl will like him not realizing that she admitted her feelings for him.

Sean froze, Did she really say that she loved me?

"Go to her Sean. I mean you will never know if someone else might steal the person you love and might end up having coffee or ice-cream just as friends. So, don't be late to admit your feeling for her." She said sadly.

Sean took her hands. "Suzy-Q."

She looked at their hands and then his face.

"It's you." He said smiling.

"…" her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open.

Sean laughed. "Sue." he waved his hands in front of her face to get her attention.

"hmmm…what?...or sorry. I just thought you said that it was me?" She said.

He nodded. "It is you Sue. You are the girl that I have fallen in love with. I have been thinking about how I was going to tell you this, but never got the courage to do so, or the time was not right. But now… I know that you too love me. I would really like to hear you say it. So, Suzy-Q, I love you so much and I really like to spend more and more time with you like your boyfriend. Will you go on a date with me for dinner, today? Because I really don't want to waste any more time apart from you." He asked her.

"AHHHHHH" She squeaked and threw herself at him. Luckily they were seated if not both of them would have fallen with her sudden movement.

He beamed. "I think I got my answer."

"Oh Sean, I love you so much. You have no idea I feel about you, It's like ... ahhhhh." She smiled. "You are it for me. I really came to give you my snow globe and to say how I felt about you." She said to him.

"…"

Snow globe? Could it be the same one? Sean thought. He was surprised when she took the same snow globe which he bought for Sue almost a year ago. So, unable to control his happiness he kissed her pouring all the emotions he was feeling for her.

Sue also didn't hesitate; she kissed him back with a lot of love and so much passion showing that they are together in this. Pulling back when they wanted to breathe they went back for kissing.

Ooo

Brad was looking at the lovers who were so busy making-out not knowing that their friend's plan actually worked. He also took some cute pictures which would be used in their wedding and he is so gonna share the story with the guests.

THE END

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review as they help me to improve.


End file.
